1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an ultrasonic imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging device generally refers to a device which projects ultrasonic waves from a surface of an object toward a target part inside the object and noninvasively obtains an image related to a monolayer or blood stream of soft tissue using information of ultrasonic signals (e.g., ultrasonic echo signals) reflected therefrom.
Such an ultrasonic imaging device may be small, cheap, and display a diagnostic image in real time, compared to other diagnostic imaging devices such as an X-ray diagnostic device, an X-ray CT scanner (X-ray computerized tomography scanner), an MRI (magnetic resonance image) device, and a nuclear medicine diagnostic device. Furthermore, since the ultrasonic imaging device does not cause radiation exposure, the ultrasonic imaging device is inherently safe. Accordingly, the ultrasonic imaging device is widely utilized for a variety of operations or procedures, including for example, cardiac, abdominal, urological, and maternity diagnosis.